Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Bigwig
Bozzetto Bigwig Face off against the [[Bozzetto Bigwig]] and its summoned allies. Like all Qutrub, the Bigwig and its allies take increased damage, but have very large health pools to compensate. At certain health percentages, the Bigwig will summon waves of allies in numbers dependent on the difficulty.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51505/october-2017-version-update/6/#3294448 FFXIAH Forum] The fight ends as soon as the Bigwig is defeated. Very Difficult: Five allies are summoned: *[[Bozzetto Tormenter]] (DRK) x3 *[[Bozzetto Astrologer]] (BLM) x2 Difficult: Four allies are summoned: *[[Bozzetto Tormenter]] (DRK) x2 *[[Bozzetto Astrologer]] (BLM) x2 Normal: Three allies are summoned:[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cjYCUl8dwg YouTube] *[[Bozzetto Tormenter]] (DRK) x2 *[[Bozzetto Astrologer]] (BLM) x1 Easy: Two allies are summoned: *[[Bozzetto Tormenter]] (DRK) *[[Bozzetto Astrologer]] (BLM) Very Easy: One ally is summoned, and only one wave comes:[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51505/october-2017-version-update/5/#3294288 FFXIAH Forum] *[[Bozetto Tormenter]] (DRK) '''Bozzetto Bigwig''''s abilities and spells used vary depending on its current HP total. Passive Ability: [[Triple Attack]]. 100~80%: *[[Animating Wail]] - AOE [[Haste]] on nearby allies. Overwrites [[Slow]]. *[[Mangle]] - Multiple physical hits. Absorbed by 3 shadows. *[[Leaping Cleave]] - Single target Physical Damage + Stun. Absorbed by 1 shadow. 80~60%: *Summons adds according to difficulty. Adds appear one at a time, always in alternating DRK -> BLM order. On higher difficulties the adds appear much more rapidly. Gains the following abilities: *[[Hex Palm]] - Single target Drain. Removes shadows. *[[Spinal Cleave]] - Single target physical damage. Absorbed by 1 shadow 60%~30%: *Additional Effect: Death on normal melee swings. Triple Attack rate reportedly increases[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVruCGwSAWg YouTube]. Gains the following abilities: *[[Unblest Jambia]] - Moderate AOE Drain, removes all shadows. *[[Gen'ei Ryodan]] - Front AOE Physical damage + Stun + Dispels 1 buff. Removes shadows. 50%: *Will use [[Perfect Dodge]] 30%~0%: *Resummons all defeated adds (Except on Very Easy). Gains the following abilities, preferring [[Sontaku Daikyoyo]] and Unblest Jambia over any others: *[[Utsusemi: San]], granting it 9 shadows. *[[Sontaku Daikyoyo]] (Very Difficult Only) - AOE drain to all targets in range. Amount drained based on % of current HP (~70%). Cannot drain more HP than targets have. Boss gains 100 times the total HP drained by this ability. Pierces shadows. *[[Genku Bakken]] - Powerful (33k) single-target physical hit + hate reset. Blocked by 1 shadow.[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/36752.html JP Wiki] *[[Sontaku Kyoyo]] - Single target version of Sontaku Daikyoyo. Pierces shadows. *[[Triple Reversal]] - Only used when Bigwig is within range (20 yards or less)[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53082/ambuscade-volume-1-december-2018/2/#3397597 FFXIAH Forum] of its allies. Deals damage relative to amount of damage taken by the Bigwig[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVruCGwSAWg YouTube]. Its damage may not be mitigated in any way. As a one-shot mechanic, the only way to avoid this is to kite the adds during this phase, or to hold them far away and suppress their TP gain with [[Mewing Lullaby]]. '''Bozzetto Tormenters''' don't cast any spells, but use the following abilities: *[[Fortifying Wail]] - AOE Protect on allies in range. *'''SP Ability''' - [[Blood Weapon]] *[[Triple Reversal]] - Only used when the Bigwig has access to the move. '''Bozzetto Astrologers''' spend most of their time trying to cast spells: *Elemental Tier IV and -ga III spells *[[Poisonga II]] *[[Bio II]] *[[Sleepga]], [[Sleep II]], [[Sleepga II]] *[[Bind]] *[[Ice Spikes]] *[[Triple Reversal]] - Only used when the Bigwig has access to the move. *'''SP Ability''' - [[Manafont]] Where to get your Primer: *'''[[Caedarva Mire]]:''' ~5-6 [[Lamia Idolater]]s a short trip away from the [[Dvucca Isle Staging Point]], look for them starting around . *'''[[Periqia]]:''' [[CS Wildcat Badge]] [[Assault]]: [[Operation: Snake Eyes]] has 5 Qutrub at the start of the mission *'''[[Arrapago Reef]]:''' Some around and . Takes about as long to get there from the Survival Guide as the Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point. References